Como ser una niñera y no morir en el intento
by camisole
Summary: Anabeth, Thalia y Piper van a ser las niñeras de la casa Jackson pero nadie les dijo que iban a cuidar "niños" de su misma edad que pasara en estos 2 meses? Inspirado en el fic de miss jokergrace : how to babysit an idiot
1. Chapter 1

Hola semidioses regrese con otra historia inspirada en la de miss jokergrace: how to babysit an idiot, si lo se .se preguntaran donde he estado y porque no he actualizado la historia de thalico está en proceso ya mismo subo otro capítulo.

Sinopsis: Anabeth, thalia y piper van a ser las niñeras de la casa Jackson pero nadie les dijo que iban a cuidar "niños" de su misma edad que pasara en estos 2 meses?

Como ser una niñera y no morir en el intento

Hola mi nombre es anabeth Chase y me dirijo a pasar 2 meses en la mansión Jackson pero no de vacaciones yo y mis tres mejores amigas vamos a ser niñeras durante 2 meses estoy tocando el timbre cuando la puerta se abre y me quedo literalmente shokeada el espécimen masculino más bello que he visto esta abriéndome la puerta y en eso tomo en cuenta lo que estoy usando y creo que estoy bien uso un short de jean y una camiseta de búho con mis converse pero después caigo en cuenta lo que está usando Thalía ella usa una falda de jean negra con una camiseta de Green day y unas botas militares bueno por lo menos la convencí de sacarse el piercing de la nariz y el ombligo y atrás nuestro esta piper usando un lindo vestido de verano y unas sandalias

Hola-me dice y recupero mi lucidez mental para responder

Hola-le sonrió

Ustedes van a ser nuestras niñeras – me da una sonrisa ladeada

Nuestras?-pregunto anonadada de supone que somos niñeras de niños pequeños no de chicos de nuestra edad‼

Si nuestras mía y de mis 8 hermanos

Yo quede muda si no fuera porque salió un chico punk del estilo de Thalía hubiera quedado como estúpida

-bueno pasen dijo el –me llamo nico-pero me pareció que mas que dirigido a mi fue dicho para Thalía

Entramos y me impresione al ver la cantidad de niños que íbamos a cuidar

* * *

esperemos que les guste!

comenten hacen feliz a una escritora frustrada las edades son las siguientes

PERCY-ANABETH 18

NICO-THALIA 17

JASON-PIPER 16

HAZEL15

CONNOR TRAVIS 13

WILL10

SILENA5

REYNA3

diganme si les gustaria modificar algo ! o envienme un pm si tienen dudas !


	2. Chapter 2

Hola semidioses

Vengo con un capitulo mas de como ser una niñera y no morir en el intento ya que les debía uno de mi otra historia pero estoy bloqueada asi que los recompenso con otro cap.

Contestaciones a las no registradas :

**Lis:** no es por físico si no que pensé hacer aparecer a leo como el mejor amigo de hazel y que ella conozca a Frank y te podras imaginar lo que sigue.

**Vale97:**me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y si la voy a continuar actualizando alguna opinión sobre lo que viene ¿?

**Guest: **espero que te guste este capitulo ¡! Voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco mas largo esta bien?

_**Va dedicado a Viky16melendez por ser mi primer comentario en esta historia ¡!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura **_

Conociendo mi familia por lo que será los próximos dos meses

_-bueno pasen dijo el –me llamo nico-pero me pareció que mas que dirigido a mi fue dicho para Thalía_

_Entramos y me impresione al ver la cantidad de niños que íbamos a cuidar_

Estaban un grupo de niños de todas la edades en la sala junto a lo que espere serian sus padres

-hola chicas mi nombre es Sally-nos dio una sonrisa-soy la madre de los niños ,les agradecemos que cuiden de nuestros hijos mientras nosotros no estamos,yo y mi esposo paul nos vamos de viaje y volvemos para lo que esperamos sea el inicio de clase, en cuestión de viajes y comida tienen a Argus para que los lleve a todos lados y Quirón su profesor viene todos los lunes y les deja tareas para toda la semana ,bueno chicos preséntense por orden de edad-

No te desmayes , recupera tu lucidez mental pensaba con toda mi fuerza al ver que el chico que nos abrió se paraba

-hola mi nombre es Perceus Jackson ,pero todos me dicen Percy tengo 18 años me gusta el agua odio leer –odia leer eso es malo!-amo pasear en caballo y tengo una mascota señorita Oleary ven-llama y decir que es un perrito es el eufemismo del siglo es una mezcla de rottweiler con pitbull gigante (bueno no para los términos de rick ya que es un perro del el infierno el de los libros pero es pasable)y venia directo a mi maldigo el dia en el que me sente en un sillón individual veía con frustración como thalia y piper se reian de mi desgracia el lindo perrito(inserte sarcasmo aquí )vino hacia mi y me comenzó a lamer entusiasmada la cara yo la acariciaba hasta que percy me la saco de encima –ves le caes bien me dije alegre y me derreti con su sonrisa y le sonreí de vuelta me toca dijo Nico y se paro

Pov Thalia

Me reia silenciosamente de la mala suerte de anabeth hasta que Nico se paro y dijo me toca –ugh estúpido niño era guapo y lo sabia también sabia que me coqueteaba descaradamente y yo le respondia solo para ver que pasaba veamos quien termina con el corazón roto al final de estos meses

Soy Nico tengo 17 me gusta el rock mis bandas favoritas son Green day ,sistem of a down ,evanescence ,red hot chili peppers,entre otras listo dijo y se sentó

Lo único que tengo que decir es que tiene buenos gustos en música y se ve muy bien en esa maldita chaqueta

Pov Piper

Listo-dijo Nico

Me toca a mi verdad?-dijo un rubio ojiazul que estaba bueno qero eso no lo oyeron de mi –si estúpido le respondio Nico –ya pero no me pegues me llamo Jason tengo 16 me gusta mucho volar odio el agua y me gustan las artes marciales adiós

Pov anabeth (la mayoría de pov van a ser de ella )

Después de jason de paro una chica bonita hola nos dijo me llamo hazel tengo 15 años y me gustan todo lo que son las antigüedades y las joyas –me parece que nos vamos a llevar bien –creo que eso es todo les toca chicos

Hola se paran dos chicos exactamente iguales –me llamo connor –dice el primero –y yo travis amamos las bromas y nos gusta hacer travasuras –veamos como terminas cuando thalia les haga bromas a ellos –creo que es todo verdad connor si trav dicen y se sientan

Hola dice un niño que no aparenta tener mas de 10 años muy lindo y con una carita angelical-me llamo will tengo 10 y soy bueno con el arco dice y se sienta

En eso se para una niña muy linda que esta sentada en el regazo de percy y dice muy seria-me llamo silena tengo 5 años y estoy en primer grado de escuela de grande quiero ser modelo –la veo y me derrito ella se dirige hacia piper y le dice –eres muy bonita podemos ser amigas –en lo que piper le responde le dice claro ven y ella se sienta en sus piernas

Bueno hablo percy no me había dado cuenta que tenia una linda niña de tres años en las piernas –ella es reyna tienes 3 años y es la mas pequeña de la familia .

Se paro sally y dijo bueno ya que nos presentetamos nosotros dejemos que se presenten ellas

Me pare y dije

**Lo siento semidioses van a tener que esperar para leer las presentaciones de anabeth ,thalia y piper .**

**Alguna pregunta no?o si?**

**Déjenme comentarios y yo los respondo al inicio del capitulo o si están registradas en un pm quieren escenas lemmon?**

**Abrazos Cami**


End file.
